Fuel reduction devices of the kind described in the preceding paragraph have been known since the 1930s. They were used with Rolls Royce Merlin engines in Spitfires and Hurricanes during the Second World War. Although the way in which such devices work is not fully understood, the advantageous results are well documented, and include the following:
Reduced fuel consumption (more kilometers per liter of fuel).
Increased engine power.
Reduced corrosion and engine wear.
Reduced emission of unburnt hydrocarbons, CO and NOx.
Without prejudice to the scope of the present invention, it is believed that the core adds trace amounts of certain metals to the fuel, which act as a lubricant. It is further believed that the magnetic field polarises the fuel hydrocarbons, enhancing oxidation of the fuel.
In a recent form of the device, the core is of uniform star-like section and is held within a cylindrical housing. Fuel enters the housing through one end, and after flowing axially between the arms of the star and passing a magnetic core, leaves via the opposite end of the housing. Analysis has shown that the composition of the alloy is 70% tin, 18% antimony, 8% lead and 4% mercury, by weight.
An aim of the present invention may be viewed as being to provide a form of the device which is more efficient in terms of further reducing fuel consumption.